


maybe back to me and you

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Community: femslash100, F/F, Getting Back Together, Hotels, Introspection, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Much like arenas, hotel rooms are pretty much all the same, is what Becky’s realised since she’s been up on the main roster.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1795825.html">Challenge #492</a> - "hotel" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe back to me and you

**Author's Note:**

> set early 2016.

Much like arenas, hotel rooms are pretty much all the same, is what Becky’s realised since she’s been up on the main roster. If you’ve stayed in one, you’ve more or less stayed in them all.

At first, it was exciting – big venues and big hotels and getting to travel across the country and the world – but it became monotonous more quickly than Becky had imagined it would. Paige had been doing it for over a year already, and there was no way Charlotte was impressed by any of the places they stayed in. Becky looked at it as an adventure. Apparently neither of her teammates did.

Now, though – now she’s with Sasha, whatever it is they’re actually _doing_ – it’s different.

Becky knows they can never be the same as they once were, as they were back in NXT: the main roster is completely different, and not only that but _they’re_ different, too. It’s still refreshing, though, even if they’re not quite back to sharing a bed yet. She’s more herself with Sasha. More who she wants to be.

And that’s what gives Becky the hope that they can make something work again.


End file.
